The Bourne Notice
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: With his family Missing And A Price On His Head Who can David Webb Trust in Miami?
1. Chapter 1

As quickly as his wounded body could carry him he made his way threw Florida Everglades as his pursuers gained on him with uncomfortable speed, the bullet wound too his right leg made things even more difficult as each footfall sent pain screaming threw his body, all of his training would have too be used too stay alive for another day. His body kept screaming 'stop, sit down and rest' while his determination to survive kept him running after all his family was in danger and they needed him.

Quickly he made a left turn and stooped down behind a large bush to avoid a patrol that had been following him for the past five days, although he wanted too run, stopping if only for a moment felt good. As the patrols past his position he sat back and breathed deeply, quickly he reached into his bag and retrieved a small canteen of water after taking a brief sip he jumped too his feet and began to run again until he eventually found a small back road, with a slight smile he looked around to analyse the current situation.

"No traffic, damn it!"

Quickly he pulled the small Glock 17 from his jacket and checked the magazine.

"Nine rounds left, good. Eight in pursuit one bullet each… perfect!"

As he stepped into the road a black 1973 Dodge Charger slammed into him sending him over the hood of the car cracking the windshield, the driver quickly slammed on his breaks and jumped out of the car and ran too the injured man as the passenger leaned out showing no concern.

"Got another run away Mikey?"

"Help me get him in the car Sam, lets see if we can get him too a doctor"

With a final breath of consciousness he looked up the driver and spoke before passing out.

"No Doctor… I need to get…"

His vision began too focus once more as he sat up and examined his surroundings what appeared too be a former warehouse clearly under a night club from the sounds below, fighting the pain rippling threw him, he stood and slowly made his way towards the window before a male voice made his head whip around.

"Good too see your awake, I had a pool running on how long you'd sleep. You owe me 100 Bucks by the way"

"What? How long?"

"About a day and a half"

His eyes widened as he looked at a clock on the far wall the time read 21:32, quickly adjusting himself he realised his time was running out faster then he could imagine. As he turned to exit the door opened as a tall man entered followed by a long dark haired woman, almost by instinct he reached around for his weapon not realising it had been taken from him.

"Looking for this? It's some serious shit you're carrying"

The tall man slapped down the fat old man, obviously he was in charge.

"Sam, let it go.. I'm Michael Weston and you are?"

"Leaving…"

With the young woman blocking his path too the door he could feel the familiar sensation of his fists tightening, the unknown men who took his child must have had help. They came too Miami for a reason, is this it?

"Where is Alison? Tell me or I'll take you apart!"

"What? I got no idea what your talking about Mister?…"

"Webb, just Webb"

The fat older man joined the others as this Michael sat in a rather clumsily patched up chair, slowly he handed him his gun, clip and bullets separately for the first time he had gotten close to this man and he was right, a washed up booze soaked man, perhaps a former marine or navy seal… either way it doesn't matter he would be the first too fall, the woman, a slight trace of an Irish accent, perhaps covered up to blend in. Could this be the safe house he's been looking for? The woman, by the way she moved could obviously fend for herself… British Army at best IRA at worst, now this Weston was a different story reading him was like reading hieroglyphs… difficult but not impossible. Definitely former FBI, NSA or even CIA, perhaps a kindred spirit.

Quickly he loaded a round into the chamber of his gun and sat facing this Weston guy.

"Alright Mr Weston, you've got my attention, who are you?"

"First who are you? We pulled a 9mm bullet from your leg, and a wound that shows it was their for about a day and a half, judging from the scar, you'd been running. We can help"

Webb laughed as he staggered too his feet and began too walk to the door, the booze soaked man stepped in front of him in some vain attempt too stop him, this sent Webb's blood boiling quickly he threw punches, kicks and blocked attacks before this Sam was on the ground, quickly he turned and dodged a fist as he expertly grabbed the woman her left arm and threw her into the wall before turning and grabbing Weston and pinning him too the wall, his fist ready too land the deadly blow, but this man was different he WAS like him, CIA by training.

"I'm gonna let you go now, stop me again, and I'll rip you in half!"

As he released his grip Weston dropped too the floor coughing before standing and calling too him.

"Webb… what ever is wrong, we can help you. Trust me"

"No Mister Weston, you can't I just proved that…"

Three hours later and still aching from the attack earlier Weston and his small team had tried too put together who the strange man was, Sam had gone too check in with a few of his old contacts as Michael and Fiona tried everything they could too find this Webb.

"I got nothing""Same, who is this guy Michael?"

"No idea, I've seen deep cover operatives… Hell I've been one, this guy is defiantly CIA trained, I've never seen anyone fight like that with a bullet in his leg…"

His sentence was cut short by the door opening, as Webb walked back into the room with blood dripping from his forehead, quickly Fiona stood and grabbed a clean cloth as Michael grabbed him before he fell, it wasn't long before once again the door opened and Sam entered carrying a large folder, perhaps too large for Michael's comfort.

"What've you got Sam?"

"Trouble…. All'right I hooked with a buddy of mine from… well I'd prepare not too say I told him about our mystery guest he said he'd look into it, ten minutes later he was dead"

"What?"

"That's not all, this guy has a block on his file so heavy it would weight down the world"

"But you found something right?"

"Yeah… Mikey this guy is bad news… Get him out of here now, every contact who looks into this guy ends up dead…"

"What?"

"Dead as in no longer breathing… pushing up daises… dead Mikey, but I got more"

"Am I gonna like it?"

"Nope… This Webb Character served in…."

"Sam, just say it!"

"Ahh too hell with it. Mikey, It's Jason Bourne"


	2. Chapter 2

Shock overcame the small team as one of the most wanted agents in CIA history besides Michael Weston had literally fell into their laps, ideas ran threw Michael's mind as this could be his way back into the CIA all he had to do was hand over Bourne, but his newly developing conscience would not allow him to do so. With Fiona taking care of Bourne, Sam and Michael sat at the desk on the upper level.

"What do we do Mike?"

"We help him… he could be the best asset we have, we've just gotta handle this delicately"

"Hey Mikey that's me, I can be delicate"

"Riiight! What does that file say about him?"

Sam opened the file or novel as it appeared to be by the size of it and quickly thumbed threw.

"Expert in weapons, tactics, hand to hand combat obviously… explosives. Currently he is professor of linguistics at Georgetown University, I guess we know why he has come back, I did a little more checking it appears that Bourne or David Webb by his birth name has a family, a wife and three children. But a week ago his daughter Alison disappeared from her school, shortly after Webb was contacted by her abductors which has brought him back into the fold as Jason Bourne. However word on the grapevine is that the former bodyguard of Nykwana Wombosi is in town kind of a coincidence as Bourne's last mission was Wombosi's assassination"

"I don't believe in coincidences, you think this bodyguard is after a little payback?"

"I would! Now it's unclear what happened next but he left Wombosi alive and disappeared only to reappear in a Zurich bank some time later, after taking apart an American consulate he disappeared again causing a massive CIA man hunt and well you know the rest…"

"Yeah I heard about it a few years ago, any idea what they want with his daughter?"

"Perhaps we should ask Bourne Mikey!"

Weston stood and slowly walked too the lower level as Fiona walked too him with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Fi?"

"This is dangerous Michael, This Bourne personae they've programmed into him, it's like nothing I've seen before, he's cold calculating and dangerous yet he's desperate. I get the feeling he'll kill anyone who gets in his way with out a second thought"

"Are you afraid of him Fi?"

"Terrified, and you should be too… Tread carefully"

With a nod he walked too the sofa as Bourne slowly sat up cradling his left side, quickly Michael helped him sit up before handing him a drink as he picked up a cup of natural yogurt and sat in his battered green chair, with a slight smile Bourne looked up at him.

"What is it with you guys and yogurt? It's all you seem too eat around here, except for the fat guy, does he ever not have a drink in his hand?"

"Not recently!"

A voice called out from the upper level as the both looked around, Sam could be seen looking over the railing as Fiona sat next too him laughing.

"Hey, it's by prescription okay?"

"I'd get a second opinion Sam!"

Called Fiona as she began too thumb threw the file before her until Sam slammed it shut. With a slight chuckle Bourne cradled his side once more as the pain ripped threw him, slowly he recovered and once more looked up at Michael.

"Michael Weston, after fleeing a blown operation in Nigeria and being kidnapped and beaten, found yourself here in Miami, abandoned by your normal intelligence contacts and under continuous surveillance, your personal assets frozen. Extraordinary efforts to reach your U.S. government handler eventually yield only a grudging admission that someone powerful wants you "on ice" in Miami. If you leave here, you'll be hunted down and taken into custody or shot; Consumed by the desire to find out why you have been burned, and by whom, now your reluctantly drawn into working as an unlicensed P.I. and problem solver to fund your personal investigation into who burned you, right?"

"Impressive"

"Your not the only one who still has a few contacts from the old days Michael, I checked you out… You've been a bad boy, pissed off some powerful people"

"Why did you come back? You had too know you're taking a chance, I could hand you in in exchange for name being cleared"

"Not possible… you see, you need my help as much as I need yours. My daughter was kidnapped and in exchange for her safe return I am too kill the three of you!"

It was a sentence that stuck a cord with Michael, he had heard of Bourne's ability too get in and out of a situation with out being detected, in the Intelligence circuit Bourne was a legend who's abilities vastly exceeded his own, could Bourne have come back too do the job? Weston placed down his yogurt and got ready for the fight of his life as Sam reached onto the desk before him and grabbed his gun.

"But I'm not gonna do that, I need your help! Some one else is out there"

"We know, we've looked into it already word is a former bodyguard of Nykwana Wombosi is in town and looking for you"

Images flashed in his mind of the one encounter that set all the wheels in motion too this very moment in his life, Wombosi! And unfinished business. With a quick nod from Weston his small team joined him as he and Bourne shook hands sealing the deal, in that moment not a word was passed however they both knew what they had too do.

DAVID WEBB

AKA

"JASON BOURNE"

THE CLIENT!

Two Hours earlier…

Leaving Weston's loft was easy, but finding his way around wasn't he didn't know Miami very well in fact he didn't know Miami at all, finding his way around some middle east town was easy but a major metropolitan city like Miami, a little more difficult. He quickly got to the rendezvous point before the established time and looked around, the voice on the phone said come alone or his daughter would be dead. He looked around the secluded woodland the meet had been arranged with possible sniper points at multiple areas he would be a sitting duck if anyone decided too take a few shots at him like the large group whom been following him for the past five days, if it wasn't for the timely arrival; however painful of Michael Weston and his booze soaked friend he would still be running around that part of the swamp land. Suddenly the sound of a breaking twig could his attention as his head whipped around too see three large men in long over coats with dark suits and sun glasses aiming what appeared too be government issue side arms in his direction.

"That's a little cliché don't you think? The trench coat with suit and glasses"

"You Bourne?"

"Where's my daughter?"

"Somehow I'd imagine you being older… isn't that strange?"

The unusual accent of the man speaking before him echoed in his mind as he dissected his accent down too it's routes, he was Columbian, imitating a very shaky American accent normally seen in the old spaghetti westerns. Slowly Bourne stepped forward his hands ready to land the first punch, he figured he could take down the main man and the other at his left before the third could react, his mind ran down several tactics… Quick punch too the lead man's throat, grab the file, roll it into a tube and use it as a weapon too disarm his second target with a duel hit to his left ear, dizziness and disorientation quickly follows… hard punch too his chest, turn quickly and kick hard into the chest of the third person sending him falling down, with the second man still standing, grab his gun and finish him and his partner off and take main man captive.

His body began too tense as he readied himself for the quick fight, however a silenced bullet slammed into the ground before him, this changes things drastically a sniper was not in his plan. Slowly he relaxed his stance and stepped forward slowly as the leader of the trio handed him a file.

"Once you've taken care of our problem, you're daughter will be returned too you unharmed. Kill this man, his two friends even his mother for the trouble of him being born, and Mister Bourne, you have 36 hours too do this or your daughter will be in a bag of quick lime under the nearest building site"

"You harm her, you, your friends even your cat will regret the day you heard my name, I'll make you a very famous man!"

"GO! You now have 35 hours and 10 seconds…"


	3. Chapter 3

30 HOURS TO DEADLINE…

"_For a spy there's nothing worse than knowing you're being played. Someone is pulling strings. The who? Not some intelligence agency bureaucrat sat in a cubicle. This is someone with more - style. Not CIA either, they're not this creative and they usually don't do surveillance on their own guys. This is someone who knows what he's doing; someone who wants to send a message: Welcome to Miami Bourne, However when dealing with an Agent like Jason Bourne it is always best too keep your distance, especially when he has been sent to kill you, but when he's on your side… the real fun begins!"_

Bourne walked threw the centre of Miami with one target in mind, finding his daughter and dealing with whom ever it was following him. His new ally Westen was what he appeared a man burned for crime he didn't commit, with a slight smile creeping over his face he thought it sounded like a line of an old 80's TV show or a Robert Ludlum novel but he needed his help, this man after him was a bodyguard of Wombosi the man who started him off on his journey threw life with a huge hole in his mind. As he turned the next corner he quickly moved backward as he saw the men who had shot him not so long ago.

"Damn it!"

Slowly he peered around the corner to check out the area, the men had gone and the street was now empty, adrenalin surged threw his body as he casually walked around the corner and across the empty street almost as quickly he turned the next corner a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an open doorway, turning quickly on his heels he threw rapid punches each blocked by the person facing him and quickly dropped his guard.

"You got some balls body, those guys are covering every angle!"

"I can handle my self here old man!"

"Maybe, but from what I saw you were about too get your head ventilated!"

"Look, stay outta my way"

"Remember buddy, you came too us… now give me a moment to clear the scene then get back too the loft"

"Get outta my way Sam"

"Try me Bourne, please try me"

Punches where thrown and kicks sent as the two briefly brawled until Bourne hit the floor hard, with satisfaction Sam looked down at him and smiled.

"Your good Bourne, but you forgot one thing, I've been slitting throats for this country before you bagged you first babe and making a damned good living by it boy… now GET BACK TOO THE LOFT don't make me do this the hard way"

"Nice old man, let me guess Marine?"

"Try Navy Seal idiot and you pull that crap on me buddy, you and I are gonna dance! I know all about you, Medusa and Delta One… Alexander Conklin, your reputation as a bad ass is well deserved, so is mine"

Smiling slightly he stood and stepped almost nose to nose with Sam as he spoke.

"I went easy on you old man, next time I'll take your head off. My daughter is all that matters too me, help me then we have some unfinished business"

"I'll be waiting son…"

Holding his breath for a moment he sighed deeply as Sam left him, gun shots rippled threw streets with screaming and the sound of running, tensing his fists he ran out of the doorway and looked around to see a body fall into the streets 'Not bad' he thought as he looked around and Sam walked back towards him with a very smug grin on his face and blood on his forehead.

"Now get back to the loft, I'll clean up here, lots of questions will be coming my way"

"Are you sure?"

"Get outta here kid"

Leaving slowly he looked back at Sam as a Police car pulled up beside him, raising his gun in the air he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black leather wallet as the officers opened their doors and aimed weapons at him, only the faintest sound of the conversation could be heard as he waited near a corner.

"Weapons down, Detective Charles Finley Miami Metro… I noticed these guys checking out the bank over the road, next thing I knew guns are pointed at me and…"

Smiling too himself he made his way slowly back to the loft, in some deep dark recess of what was left of his mind he liked Sam, he thought he had a certain charm about him almost like a old drunken version of himself.

"_The image threw a high power sniper's scope is pretty good, but if you wanna scare someone, use a laser pointer people instantly think it's a gun is trained on them however I always go for a shot warning"_

Michael dialled his phone with one hand as he looked threw the scope with a slight smile on his face, the earpiece began to ring until an African voice answered, quickly Michael jumped in before he could finish his sentence in his favourite Irish accent.

"You've been a bad boy mister.."

"Who is diss?"

"I'm the guy looking at you threw a high power sniper scope there is no point looking for me… I'm a mile away mister, and too prove it, you see that cup on the table?"

Almost instantly the window shattered and the cup exploded with hot coffee flying in all directions.

"Who are you?"

"I want you out of Miami, today, or the next bullet will be in your head… don't mess with me"

Before he could reply the phone line went dead as Michael quickly disassembled the rifle and placed it in the metallic case and piece fully left his firing position. On his way down from the hotel roof he looked back at the receptionist, switching back to the Austrian accent he signed the register and reported back to her.

"I've set da traps in da right rooms, you shouldn't have any problems… just in case call me…"

Placing his dark glasses on he turned to leave, with a slight smile he looked back at her and nodded.

"I'll be back"

Almost kicking himself for the bad movie reference he left with a slight smile on his face Fiona passed him to sign in as planned.

Back at the loft Bourne was waiting rather impatiently as Michael walked in and threw his hat on a chair nearby, with a slight nod to his latest client he slumped in the green chair and smiled.

"You look like that mouse that got the cat…"

"I paid a brief visit to you friends Bourne"

"Which ones?"

"Wombosi's men"

"And?"

"I think they got the message, but I doubt they'll leave right away"

"What did you do Westen?"

He leaned forward and explained what had happened, obviously the men had split into groups to find him but Miami was a large and busy city with plenty of places to hide. Cradling his side Bourne threw Westen a file almost wincing at the pain flowing threw him as he sat back.

"That's all I can find on the guys that burned you. It's some guy called management"

"We've met"

"I know, but I think you may like this file. From what I can tell he's got his nose in every ass from here to DC. Powerful friends Mikey"

The loft door flew open almost forcing Bourne to jump too his feet until he saw Sam stood in the doorway with pure anger in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING MORON?"

"Sam calm down"

"Not now Mikey. We all agreed, first we take care of Wombosi's men, then we go after the guys that took Alison"

"I'm not gonna sit on ass while you guys play hero"

"That was the deal…"

Quickly Sam walked threw the loft to the fridge and grabbed a beer, twisting the cap off with all the anger in his system he almost sliced his hand open on the bottle cap before he threw it at Bourne.

"You know how long it took to clean up that mess of yours? It's rhetorical moron… two hours. But I got a lead on the guys that took Alison, they're staying in some beaten up shit shack nearby. A Buddy of mine at the FBI, real straight shooter a desk jockey though said they've been on the watch list for about ten years, however it's the first time they've come into the good ol' U.S of A"

Slowly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a fax of a surveillance photo of a girl and handed it to Bourne, his eyes widened as he recognised the photograph.

"That's her"

"Cute kid. Now the problem is they've more plastic then American Express and Hugh Hefner's playmates. But the case is out of FBI hands, once your name came up the Agency took over… apparently they're sending in some hit squad California some guy named Carmichael"

26 HOURS TO DEADLINE…


	4. Chapter 4

18 HOURS TO DEADLINE…

Impatiently Sam sat in the a black van looking like he'd not slept for over a week, however knowing Sam the way they did it was possible he hadn't since Sam was notorious for his passion for women and drink. With Westen sat in the driver's seat he looked out onto the motel entrance eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Columbian weapons dealers who had taken Alison Webb. With a loud sigh Sam reached for the large take away coffee and peeled back the lid before pouring a small bottle of bourbon into the cup.

"This one is driving me nuts brother. Bourne is a loose cannon here"

"I know, but he's also good at what he does… lay off him Sam. And it's only Ohh 7:30 in the morning it's a little early for Bourbon don't you think?"

"I had a rough night babysitting your latest client"

"I said lay off him Sam…"

With a sigh he threw the empty bottle on the dashboard and looked out the window towards the run down motel where they where keeping their hostage. Back at the Hotel where Fiona was staying she looked threw the high power binoculars towards the large building where Wombosi's men where staying. A large African man reached into a bag and pulled out three small sub-machine guns and handed them to the his men, with a quick lock they moved towards the door and pulled it open after placing the guns into their jackets. Quickly she reached for her phone and dialled.

"Michael it appears our bodyguard friends are on the move and armed with some impressive weaponry"

"Alright Fi… go to plan B… Block the roads, I'll find out where they're going"

Quickly he dialled the bodyguards and assumed the Irish accent once more.

"I told ya too leave town now, I didn't say not'ing about submachine guns"

"Who are YOU?"

"That's not important Miami is OUR TURF… if you have Business you come too US first"

"Who is US?"

"Not the people you want to SCREW WITH! Now leave or I swear You'll regret it Mister Letsego"

"How do you know my name?"

"We know more then you think… Chief bodyguard to Nykwana Wombosi, not very good since he got his head ventilated a few years ago. Now your after the man who killed him. However THAT man is dead so now you're going after one Jason Bourne AKA John Michael Kane"

"Who the hell are you?"

"The local Phone Company who do you think? Now you want Bourne, first I got a little job for you guys… Then I'll give him to you"

"What do you mean a job?"

Thinking quickly he looked back at Sam and smiled as he knew his next words had to be chosen carefully, however he did not need to be delicate.

"My Boss wants to speak with you Mister Letsego"

Handing the phone to Sam he smiled and nodded as Sam took the phone. Putting on a strange mix of accents from English to Irish and even Australian Sam croaked his voice and spoke quickly.

"First I'm going to give you an Address, go too this location and bring a woman to the following location, she's been on my… Party list for awhile now, don't harm her just bring her too me"

"What is dis woman too you"

"My wife, she stole a lot of money from me"

"And den you'll give us Bourne?"

"Be at this location in Four Hours"

Quickly he shut off the phone and texted two co-ordinated plus a slight description of Fiona before he smiled and looked at Michael who was almost laughing at the thought of Fiona and Sam married.

"You know she'll probably kill you when she finds out you said you're both married"

"I know, it's gonna be fun though right?"

"I'll prep the casket for you… Wait that's them, Damn it, it's Carlos"

"Who?"

"My orders where to make it appear as if a rival had put a hit out on him, but when I set charges on his boat I had no idea his pet dog was on board. It was a golden retriever… well it found the charges and tried to bring them too me and…."

"BOOM?"

"All this for his favourite dog! I heard he had then put hit out on me but this is just ridiculous, he's gotta know Bourne will take him down"

Sam laughed out loud as he imagined the scene before turning back to Westen and mocked him slightly.

"WOOF! WOOF! BOOM!"

Unable too contain his own laughter Westen shock his head as he remembered the scene himself, shaking it off he looked threw his binoculars at Carlos and awaited the right time too move.

At the hotel Fiona sat in her room with a gun placed under the cushion as she read a book called _The Prometheus Deception_ by Robert Ludlum, with a slight smile on her face she buried her head into the book as her room door swung open and three large men burst in, slowing her reaction times she jumped too her feet and attempted to grab the gun before one of the large men grabbed her and picked her up and covered her mouth, rolling her eyes she raised her left heel and slammed it between the man's legs. Quickly he dropped her as she quickly reached for his gun before she was hit on the head hard the last thing she heard was one man talking to his injured friend.

"Dis is her… pick her up and get too the meeting point"

The sound of a powerful engine screaming down the road made Carlos turn and look too see a Black 1973 Dodge Charger scream into view, with a smile on his face he stepped to the curb as the car spun around and slammed into the curb, quickly the driver's door swung open as Bourne stepped out and threw the keys too him.

"Westen is dead… now, where is my Daughter?"

"How do I know he's dead? I need proof!"

"Do you think I'd take his car with out him knowing?"

"Good point. I've been tracking him for four years and I know he loves… loved his car. And I can see why"

"WHERE IS ALISON?"

"Keep your voice down Mr Bourne, we don't want too wake the neighbours"

Bourne leapt into action as he grabbed the man by his clean cut suit and pushed him onto the hood of the car and slammed the back of his head into the metal with a bang.

"Where is she?"

"Dead if you do that again… in two hours I'll bring her too you"

"Fine, but I pick the location"

Reaching into his pocket he pushed a piece of paper into his chest before throwing him hard on the pavement, with a smile Carlos stood and dusted off his suit before glaring at Bourne.

"I will see you their, and Bourne, come alone… or the next time I see you will be the last!"

Cracking a slight smile Bourne stepped into the car and drove away slowly, as he passed the black van nodded softly before he turned away and out of sight as Carlos stepped back into the Motel.


	5. Chapter 5

FIFTEEN HOURS TO DEADLINE…

Standing in the middle of an Industrial Estate was not a good place to be when a price was on his head, but knowing that his new allies where near by possibly behind the scope of high powered rifles made things a little more easier on him. With a slight smile he looked up too see a large black limousine approaching escorted by a large black Range Rover with darkened out windows. The two vehicles stopped thirty feet away from him as the limo doors opened and Carlos exited the vehicle.

"Where is she?"

"Close by. With Western and his 'Friends' dead we can move on phase two…"

Quickly he looked around too his companions and yelled.

"TAKE HIM!"

Quickly four men rushed Bourne and tried too pin him too the floor, quickly his extensive combat training took over as he began too fight the men single handed and unarmed. Two men rushed him from his left, quickly he kicked low at the first man's right leg just above his ankle and broke his leg before he grabbed him and twisted his left arm while defending against another attack as he pulled down hard against the elbow on his targets arm and broke it before throwing him towards the third and four men knocking them too the floor. With a quick pivot on his heel he turned and grabbed a gun from the badly wounded man and shot the remaining three before turning his weapon on Carlos, with a smug look on his face he reached into his Limo and pulled out a small girl by her hair, kicking and screaming in pain as tears rolled down her face. Bourne stepped closer too Carlos and the young girl with his weapon aimed.

"Can you pull that trigger before I pull mine Bourne?"

"I don't have too you son of a bitch!"

Bourne looked over Carlos' shoulder with a smile as a hand grabbed his gun and twisted it breaking his left hand violently. In pain he looked up with shock on his face.

"Westen!"

A second voice growled too his left as he looked around.

"Well he sure ain't Batman, release the girl mister… and we may just let you survive this!"

"You heard the man!"

Once more he looked back at Bourne whom by this time was practically on top of him with his gun gammed into his chest. With a smile on his face he looked down at the young girl and spoke softly as Carlos released his grip.

"Alison, are you okay?"

"DADDY?"

"She's fine. Go with Sam, he'll take care of you"

"No daddy please"

"Trust me, you don't want too be here for this"

With a smile Sam held out his hand as Alison wrapped her arms around her father. In a moment of pure satisfaction Bourne softly kissed her head before handing her too Sam.

"You know what to do?"

"Already on it"

Softly he picked her up and carried her away towards Westen's awaiting black Dodge. Quickly Bourne's face changed from a serene smile towards his daughter too pure anger and hate towards the man whom had taken her.

As Carlos lay on the floor cradling his broken wrist Weston and Bourne stood over him smiling.

"So, tell me about Phase Two"

"Not a chance"

"I'm afraid you have no other choice… Old friend"

Replied Michael as he placed his gun between his eyes. Nervously Carlos began to rant off the plans for phase two of his plan. He planned too use Bourne for a level assassination, a high level D.E.A official, smiling Bourne punched him hard in his face. As he lost consciousness Bourne wiped his gun clean and placed it in Carlos' hand before firing a round off into the air. Quickly Bourne and Western moved towards the large back Range Rover and drove away before Westen, in a panicked voice called the police about gun shots being heard in the area.

"So what now Westen?"

"We've got your other problem too deal with…"

Smiling Bourne sat back in his seat at the thought of still working with Westen, over the last few hours he had come too respect the fallen agent. Although his team and methods where a little unconventional, he was actually having a good time working with them. With a laugh in his mind he even thought. 'Yep, even Sam… his methods are crazy, but they work'

After taking Alison to Michael's mother's house he rejoined Westen and Bourne for the last leg of this, crazy mission, taking care of Wombosi's men.

THREE HOURS LATER…

Taking back Fiona and dealing with Wombosi's men was a surprisingly easy task, although setting up Bourne as bait came a little difficult for Westen, he saw himself in the tired weary man, a man he had come to call friend and an ally. Although the thought of Fiona having too 'kiss and make up' with her husband Sam made him laugh a little, more so the look on her face after was priceless. Almost as if she had just eaten out of a dumpster for the first time, with a smile Westen walked towards the docks with his team, Bourne and Alison.

"Sam are you sure about this boat?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It belongs too a guy who works for Miami Metro, Ahh Forensics, Blood spatter or something like that"

"Are you sure he won't miss it?"

"Nah, he's working on some serial killer… Trinity or something"

With a smile Westen looked down at the name on the boat.

"Slice of life?… seems fitting"

As Bourne and daughter boarded the little boat and sailed away slowly Westen and his team turned to leave the docks with smile, knowing that their new ally and his daughter where once again safe.


End file.
